


He doesn't know anything

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just lurking</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't know anything

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the song:
> 
> Mommy, what's gonna happen x2  
> He's gonna ruin me,   
> My heart is aches,  
> I can't take it no more,   
> It's impossible to take it more,   
> God, he's so handsome,  
> But it's too hard to love him
> 
> Mommy, how did this happen,  
> What am I supposed to do?  
> If I tell my dreams to others,  
> Girls gonna laught.
> 
> What people gonna say,  
> my heart will be broken forever,  
> Mommy, what's gonna happen,  
> I'm in love with a criminal.
> 
> But he doesn't know anything,  
> He's just silently lurking,  
> He doesn't ask me out,   
> And doesn't say anything,  
> But he doesn't know anything,  
> And I'm not telling him   
> That I'm in love with him for a long time x 2 
> 
> But he doesn't know anything x2


End file.
